dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Assasin
Another particularly boring day, Red, Blue, and Byzantium were all chillin' in various parts of the apartment. Each in a different room, all with the same problem. BOREDOM. After a few more minutes of the unbearable torture that boredom has to offer, they all coincidently converged into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Uuugh, I'm so booored!" Red whined, slumping back where he sat. Blue hunched over and put his head in a hand. "We all are dude..." After a few slow ass minutes of sitting there in silence, Byzantium suddenly stood up, "I'm going out." and walked out the door. She had long since gotten over her excitement for the dynamic duo aftetr living with them for a while. She contented herself to accompanying them on their chaotic adventures. She walked down the sidewalk and rounded the side of the apartment building, headed into the back alley behind their home. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed, then with an incredible burst of speed, leaped ten feet in the air and caught hold of the fire escape, swinging up and landing like a cat on the rail. She pounced the rest of the way up and landed in a sweet pose. She took off running towards the far edge of the building, picking up speed to where she looked like a blur, and took a giant running jump off the side and hit the other building running. She ran to the other end of town and stopped at an abandoned warehouse, not even out of breath. She looked around again, then leaned on the dumpster, knocking on it a few times in a particular spot, causing it to move aside and reveal a hidey hole. She pulled out the purple outfit that was stuffed inside and put it on. She pulled the cowl over her face and put her katana (in its sheath) on her back. She took out the shurukin and placed them in various hidden pockets all over her person. "Where the hell is the..." She looked up and saw Red, standing on the roof and twirling her nunchucks on one poorly drawn finger. "Red! I-I uh..." She stuttered, fumbling for an explanation. "Iiiiii'm...getting my...Halloween costume ready?" She smiled nervously. Red, who looked like he had been pretending not to see her, suddenly looked at her with a ferocious anger. She gave a start. "You think I'm stupid, chica?" He chuckled evilly, hopping down with amazing agility and grace. "I know all about the ninja game..." He stopped twirling the nunchucks and tossed them to her. She caught them with ease and placed them in their holster on her side. "You didn't fool me for a second." He grinned and crossed his arms. "How-how do...you know?" "It takes one to know one." He tilted his head down and looked up at her, eyes glinting. "You?" She pointed. Then it clicked in her head. "Ooooh, that makes sense. I've seen some of your moves on youtube...you're freakin epic! No wonder." "Enough talk! Now, let us go, the city has a disease called evil! And we are the cure!" His Batman suit suddenly appeared on him out of nowhere. "Sweet!" They leaped onto the building and hopped from rooftop to rooftop at breakneck speeds. Suddenly, the Golden Lotus Dragons attacked out of nowhere. "Giveh upah youh girfrend and we retah you walk away inuh onea piece." The lead ninja drawled in a Japanese accent. Red and Byzantium struck intimidating poses. Red grinned maliciously, "You kidding, we're the only ones walkin' away in one piece, fuckas!" And with that, the duo gave a war cry and leaped on their attackers, who outnumbered them a hundred to two. Red stepped up to a group of three, the middle one went to throw a punch, Red dodged to the right, grabbed the arm and snapped it in half, jamming it in the armless ninjas head. He fell dead to the ground as his comrades above him leaped at Red. Red ducked and grabbed the two by the collar, using their momentum to slam them together in a bloody heap. Byzantium was facing off against a lone ninja, each throwing lightning quick attacks and the other countering perfectly. She smiled; she wasn't even breaking a sweat. She let loose with a roundhouse kick to the ninjas head, sending him flying through a group of others; they all tumbled to the sides, earning her a perfect strike. Red was getting surrounded by ninjas at all angles except behind. He began to back up, eventually coming back-to-back with Byzantium. The duo looked at each other, making a silent decision. Red hooked his arms around hers and leaned forward, lifting Byzantium off her feet, which were at the moment, a blur of kicks. Red spun in a circle, effectively mowing down the surrounding ninjas. He lowered her to her feet. The two stuck another intimidating pose. The remaining three ninjas looked around at their fallen comrades, then at each other. The duo grinned evilly at the ninjas, who seemed to make up their mind at this point and took off away from them. "I got 'em." Byzantium took out a single shurukin and tossed it lazily at the fleeing ninjas. Each one in turn dropped like a stone, the shurukin eventually returning to her. She caught it deftly out of the air and put it away. If Red hadn't been so awesome, he would have been impressed...at least, that's what he was thinking. "Good work, cowled sidekick!" He took a masculine pose. Byzantium scoffed, "I'm no one’s sidekick." She saluted the caped wonder and flipped backwards off the edge of the building. Red looked over the edge but she had vanished. "Sweet..." He muttered. Category:Episodes